A series of unfortunate magical events
by Cirnelle
Summary: Chris told the Charmed ones not to go after the demon by theirselves. But will they listen? Probably not. What will happen then? Do they get help from a complete stranger, or is it just a glamour? Followed by a series of events that will reveal the secret


**Titel: A series of unfortunate magical events  
****  
Author: **Pearl  
**Date:** 28 december 2005

**Summary:** Chris told the Charmed ones not to go after the demon by theirselves. But will they listen? Probably not. What will happen then? Do they get help from a complete stranger, or is it just a glamour? Followed by a series of events that will reveal the secret that's Chris Perry. No Mary-Sue.

**Disclaimer:** The chance of me owning Charmed is just as big as the chance of me getting married by the end of this month. Which means the odds are equal to zero.  
**Signs:** "speech" / 'thoughts' / (Phoebe's comments while reading the page from the book)

**A/N**: This story takes place after they find out Chris is a witch. But before 'Prince Charming'. Chris and Leo are okay with eachother, though the others don't really trust him yet.  
**Feedback:** Reviews would be very much appreciated. And welcomed. And loved. And wanted. And needed. And... just please review! I can't live without it! >_falls dramaticly on her knees>_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

P3

"Paige!" Piper screamed as she ducked an energieball from a very ugly demon.

Piper Halliwell, the owner of the nightclub P3, just arrived at her club when she got attacked by 3 demons. Luckily, it was noon, and nobody was in the club yet. Well, no mortals anyway.

Two more energieballs were thrown at her and she hid behind a fallen table. She peeked out from her hiding place and proceeded to blow one of the demons up. He screamed as he went up in flames.

"Paige!" She screamed again. The energieballs kept coming and her 'shield' didn't look like it could hold on any longer. Piper tried to blow another demon up, but had to duck for another energieball, so she missed.

Blue orbs formed in front of her into Paige Matthews, her baby sister. Another energieball was coming their way and Piper quickly dragged Paige down before the energieball could hit her.

"What took you so long?" Piper hissed.

Paige didn't answer, but instead, she peeked out from behind the table. And yes, another energieball was flying at them again. "Energieball!" She called and directed it back to it's owner, vanquishing him.

The last demon, seeing as both his 'friends' were vanquished, wisely shimmered out.

"Damn it. That's the third time this week and it's just Wednesday!" Paige exclaimed. She helped Piper up.

"Ouch! Careful!" Piper yelped. She had a bloody gash on her left arm.

Paige grimaced. "Sorry. Come on, I'll orb us home and then we can call Leo to heal that." And so they disappeared in blue twinkling lights.

* * *

Manor 

They appeared in the living room. Piper sat down on the couch.

"Leo!" Paige yelled. And as an afterthought: "Chris!"

Piper sent her a look.

"What? He is our whitelighter." Paige shrugged.

Two sets of orbs formed in front of them. They formed into Leo and Chris.

"Blessed be." Leo said, at the same time while Chris said: "What? I'm busy."

"Heal now. Talk later." Piper said to Leo. He rushed to her side and started to heal her arm.

"What happened?" Chris asked, already knowing the answer.

"The demons happened." Paige answered, frustrated. "It's the third time this week already. Three demons come and attack one of us. Two are vanquished and the last one escapes. It's like they are playing with us."

"They might be. I've heard something about it in the underworld. They are planning something. Whatever you do, don't go after them by yourselves." Chris ordered and then orbed out.

"What is that kid thinking. Ordering us around? We've been fighting demons longer than he has." Piper asked, a bit annoyed.

"He has a point Piper. And he _is_ your whitelighter." Leo said, always the pacifist.

Piper shot him a glare of 'I'm-not-in-the-mood-so-shut-up'. Leo wisely did.

"I think we should check the book of shadows." Piper said.

"I doubt we'd find anything there. I mean, the demons probably work for someone... else. Phoebe's calling. Be right back." And with that, Paige orbed out.

Piper and Leo looked at eachother uncomfortably. "So..." they both started, then blushed and looked away.

'Come on, Leo. She's not your wife anymore. You're divorced now. Don't be such a moron and stop thinking with your lower body parts.' Leo mentally berated himself.

Meanwhile, Piper had the same problem. 'He's your ex-husband, Piper. EX! Stop acting like a love-sick puppy in front of him.'

Luckily for both of them, before they could try to talk about the weather, Paige orbed in with Phoebe.

Phoebe was leaning on Paige and seemed to be limping. "Ouch, Leo, heal, now, please." she begged.

Leo helped her on the couch and started to heal her leg. Piper turned to Paige. "Let me quess, demon?"

"Yup, all three of them." Paige replied. "But a good thing came out of this. One of them left something behind." And she held out a piece of bloody and dirty cloth.

"I got a premonition when I picked it up. It was a cave and I saw a mean looking demon giving orders to other demons." Phoebe said, her leg now fully healed. "I think that demon is in the book, I'll try to look for him."

"That's a great idea. Book of Shadows!" Paige called. Catching Piper and Leo's look, she said: "What, it's a demonic case. It's not personal gain!" She handed the book to Phoebe.

Phoebe quickly flipped through the book and stopped at a page with a mean, but handsome looking demon. "Okay, his name is Noicudes. (Huh, weird names, these demons.) Anyway, he's a middle-level demon. He's smart and cunning, except when his sexual hormones are running high. (Like every other male creature on earth.) Power of three not needed. A medium vanquishing potion or an athame through his heart should do."

"Well, I'll get started on the vanquishing potion then." Piper said, standing up.

"Meanwhile, we'll try to scry for him." Phoebe said. Piper walked out of the living room and Paige went up the attic to get the scrying crystal and map.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were all set, and ready to kick some demon ass. Piper handed out vanquishing potions. 

"There probably will be a few demons standing guard. These potions should take care of them." She explained.

"Wait. Shouldn't we at least call Chris? He told you not to go after them by yourselves." Leo asked.

"Well, we aren't by ourselves. That's why you're going with us." Paige explained brightly. "In case any of us needs healing, you'll be able to do it quickly."

"And Chris is just overly paranoïd. We can take care of ourselves." Piper said.

So they orbed out.

* * *

It wasn't a good idea. In fact, it was a horrible idea. Apparently, Noicudes was waiting for them. It was a trap. 

As soon as their orbs settled, they knew something was wrong. Demons were surrounding them with energie- and fireballs ready in their hands. And it was when their vanquishing potions got tk'ed out of their hands, they knew they walked into a trap. But it was when they got trown into a cage where they can't get out, nor use their powers, they knew they were in BIG TROUBLE.

Tbc...

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review! 


End file.
